


Oda a las caderas de Misha Collins

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Oda - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oda divertida y dedicada a las mejores caderas del mundo mundial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oda a las caderas de Misha Collins

 

 

 

 

 **ODA A LAS CADERAS DE MISHA COLLINS**

Estaba yo una noche chateando

Cuando Flexikuki llegó rumbeando

¿Habéis visto esta fotito?

Y nos pasó un link en un segundito.

 

Nuryyyy mojó braga cosa mala

¿desembragará así de rápido el impala?

En serio niñas os digo

Que éste hombre nació de un higo

O de la mezcla de muchas cosas bonitas

Como las flores o las mariquitas.

 

Oiga usted señor Collins, si  me está escuchando

Sus fotos nos están matando.

¿Sabe usted que esas caderas

Nos pone cachondonas horas enteras?

 

Y qué puedo decir de esos labios

No escucharte es un calvario.

Misha por Dios Bendito

Déjate violar un poquito.

Prometo ser una minion obediente

Y complacerte diligentemente.

 

 

Pero no voy a ser egoísta y desalmada

Porque esta oda es para Almeara

Así que las caderas de Misha son tuyas hoy un ratito

Para que te abraces a ellas como un osito.

O si te sientes más identificada,

Abrázate a él cual ladilla descocada.

 

¿Sabra Misha que en esa foto con  aire cercano

Batimos palmas sin usar las manos?

¡Oh, Misha! yo te quiero, desnudito todo entero.

Tu mirada y tu boca, me excitan como a una loca.

Y aunque muchos piensen que fumas hierbecillas, nunca lo harás de rodillas.

Porque eres el master, el dios del tuiteo

eres la pinta y santa maria (uy no, esto no!)

eres como el sol de primavera

eres como indiana y su arca

eres como una florecilla silvestre

eres como un cerdo en su charca… hmmm

 

Me gusta cuando callas porque estás como ausente… (vale, esto tampoco!)

Dime la verdad Misha, todo esto ha sido premeditado

Te propusiste conquistar el mundo

Y no sólo lo has logrado

Si no que también nos has enamorado.

pero quién se resistiría

A semejante encanto

Dime Misha no lo entiendo,

¿por qué te queremos tanto?

 

¿Serán tus hordas de ponis?

¿Será tu colonia de flores?

Yo creo que es tu sonrisa

Y tu mundo de colores.

 

 Mira Misha, yo te quiero

Pero tienes que entender

Que para ser “la más amada”

Deberás instaurar de nuevo

El derecho de pernada.

 

Y colorín colorado

La Oda a Misha Collins

Se ha acabado.

 

 

 


End file.
